Todo
by Lin Zu
Summary: Al tratarse de él, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de hallar la felicidad que había perdido.


**Primero que nada, hola! Soy nueva en este fandom y en fanfiction no hay mucho de RaM, pero después de haber completado la serie, no pude evitar escribir sobre este enigmático personaje.**

 **Este fanfic estaba basado en una teoría sobre Rick y los mundos alternos, pueda que sea verdad como pueda que no, sin embargo, me parece muy creíble. Para mi recomendación, la historia queda muy bien acompañada con el theme de evil Morty, después de todo, fue parte de mi inspiración.**

 **Sin más, espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado. Créditos a** **Justin Roiland y Dan Harmon por tan buena serie!**

 **Todo**

 _Todo estaba perdido._

Podía ver los cadáveres de las personas que más amaba regados en el piso lleno de sangre. Él había sido el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido y por eso, incluso ni su querido nieto sobrevivió a aquella catástrofe. Los sucesos de lo que había pasado se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como si se tratase de una pesadilla viviente.

Era el cumpleaños de Morty y le había llamado al garaje para que vea el traje interespacial que había creado para él, por curiosidad el resto de la familia lo había seguido para ver uno de sus nuevos inventos, estaba muy feliz. Sin embargo, al momento de probarlo, algo falló y repentinamente explotó. Su nieto había sido el primero en morir y por consiguiente Summer, Beth y Jerry. La explosión no le había alcanzado a él ya que no se había acercado mucho y por su causa, ahora todos se encontraban en él otro mundo.

Nunca se consideró una persona muy afortunada o llena de vida, pero sí agradeció por la familia que tenía, por no dejarlo nunca solo, por tener un nieto al cual consideraba su mejor amigo y alguien a quien quería transmitir todos sus conocimientos para que sobreviva en la vida.

 _Pero todo quedó en el pasado._

Los cuerpos ya habían sido enterrados en el patio, con él dolor de su alma y las lágrimas en sus ojos, aquello era demasiado. Haber tocado sus cuerpos fríos y sin vida, ver sus ojos sin brillo y quedando todo en el olvido. Lo único que podía hacer era hundirse en él alcohol y ver viejas fotografías mientras sus días pasaban hasta la muerte de sí mismo.

Había una en especial, donde sostenía Morty cuando apenas era un bebé y estaba llorando. Solo era un llorón, pero hacía de sus días los mejores.

Días mejores…

 _Alto ahí._

Esa era la clave todo y él tenía el poder para hacerla realidad, después de todo él era un genio nato superior a toda la humanidad. Haría lo que fuera para poder volver a aquellos "días mejores", porque era él mejor y podía hacer lo que quisiera, aun si eso significa ir contra el gobierno del espacio. Nadie se interpondría en volver a encontrar su felicidad.

Tomando todos los útiles necesarios para poder crear su más grande invento en toda la vida, se encerró en él garaje por semanas, nadie volvió a escuchar sobre la familia Smith desde aquel entonces.

 _Hahaha él es un genio._

En sus manos tenía, él creador de portales hacia otros lugares de la galaxia y a otros mundos alternos en donde haga falta un Rick, de esa forma volvería a ser feliz otra vez con su familia sin sentirse mal por haberlos matado, como si aquel accidente nunca hubiera sucedido. Solo tenía que esconder todo bajo una fría faceta y volver a comenzar de cero.

 _Después de todo él es Rick Sánchez._

El portal se abrió y lo condujo hacia su nuevo hogar. Toco la puerta dos veces sin hacer mucho escándalo y su hija le abrió la puerta, al verlo esta no pudo evitar romperse en lágrimas.

— Papá, han pasado 20 años desde que te fuiste, estoy segura de que tus nietos estarán felices de conocerte. — mencionó muy emocionada.

— Lo sé, Beth, lo sé

Era lo único que tenía a su alcance por el momento y si algo similar ocurría como en él primer mundo, no dudaría en viajar a otro. Todo sea por felicidad.

 _A comenzar de nuevo._

 **¿Fin?**

 **Originalmente es un one-shot, pero si quieren que la continúe no duden en dejar sus comentarios :D! o si tienen teorías, pueden decírmelas y pueda llevarlas a historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
